Szkoła z internatem/Kopaj zebrę w zadek!
690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Znana ze swojego niecodziennego charakteru dyrektorka szkoły będącej głównym miejscem wydarzeń poprzedniej serii tworzy swój własny teleturniej o niezrozumiałych zasadach, w którym uczestniczą Baljeet, Summer, Buford i Stephanie. Tymczasem Ferb odkrywa w sobie nową zdolność, jednak Zoltan zakazuje mu używania jej. Zack i Jasmine wychodzą na potajemną randkę. Heinz konstruuje najnowszy Ziemniako-inator, by zasypać miasto ziemniakami. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Moranica Uglyfoot; *Summer Outside; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Buford Van Stomm; *Stephanie Winner; *Rolnik; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Kurier Zdzisław; *Zack Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Zoltan George Davenport; *Pepe Pan Śliwka; *Tajni agenci; *Ethan Goldfeeder Scenariusz Ostrzeżenie= |-|Odcinek= (Fineasz i Ferb leżą na łóżkach i odrabiają prace domowe) Fineasz: Ferb, podasz mi ten długopis, co leży na biurku? Ferb: Jasne. (Ferb wyciąga rękę w stronę długopisu na biurku. Przedmiot zaczyna lewitować, a po chwili dolatuje do Fineasza) Fineasz: Dziena. Ferb: Wiesz, nie chce mi się robić tych prac domowych... Fineasz: Znam to uczucie. Wyobrażasz sobie, że przerabiamy materiały ze studiów?! Ferb: Tia, w mojej klasie przerabiamy właśnie historyczne style architektoniczne. Fineasz: Powinniśmy trochę od tego odpocząć. Ferb: Racja. Pracy czas stop! (Ferb rzuca zeszyt w stronę biurka. Nagle zeszyt zaczyna wisieć w powietrzu) Ferb: Lol. Fineasz, widziałeś to? (Fineasz nie odpowiada) Ferb: Fineasz?! (Ferb spogląda w stronę brata. Leży nieruchomo na łóżku) Ferb: Hmmm... to dziwne. Ale mam fajny pomysł. (Ferb zabiera marker z biurka i dorysowuje bratu kocie wąsy. Zielonowłosy wybucha śmiechem) Ferb: Haha! Kocham niezmywalne markery. Ale trzeba to jakoś odkręcić. Szkoda, że nie wiem, jak to wywołałem. Chyba po powiedzeniu "czas stop". Hmmm... może "czas wznów"? (Nic się nie dzieje) Ferb: "Czas start"? (Zeszyt dolatuje do biurka) Fineasz: W takim razie pójdę do Izabeli. Ferb: Fineasz! Nie widziałeś, co się stało? Fineasz: Eeee... nie? Ferb: Stary, chyba zatrzymałem czas! Gdy powiedziałem "czas stop", wszystko dookoła mnie się zatrzymało! (Fineasz milczy) Ferb: Ach, no tak, racja. Czas start! Fineasz: To co się wtedy stało? Ferb: Gdy powiedziałem "czas stop" to... uchh! (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Kopaj zebrę w zadek! (Na polu uprawnym. Moranica stoi przed Summer, Baljeet'em, Bufordem i Stephanie. Przed Moranicą stoi kamera zwrócona w jej stronę) Moranica: Witajcie w programie "Kopaj zebrę w zadek!". Nazywam się Moranica Uglyfoot i jestem Miss Universe 2002... Stephanie: Ta, chyba Alter-Universe... Moranica: Cicho bądź, bo wywalę cię z tego programu! Stephanie: Ta, zwłaszcza, że przyszłam tu z własnej woli. Moranica: Poznajmy uczestników. (Moranica wyciąga z kieszeni karteczkę) Moranica (czyta): Outside, Tjinder, Van Stomm, Winner. A teraz poznajmy bliżej mnie! Osiem lat zrobiła mi się okropna grzybica na lewej stopie, więc poszłam do cuk... Głos: Ej! Wy(PIIIIIIIP)ać z mojego pola, j(PIIIIIIIP)e k(PIIIIIIIP)y! (Baljeet i Summer uciekają. Moranica, Buford i Stephanie zauważają zdenerwowanego rolnika) Moranica: Oooo, ktoś tu ma ochotę na porządny wpi(PIIIIIIIP)ol... Buford: Lepiej przejdźmy do następnej sceny... (Spółka zło. Pepe otwiera drzwi, stawia krok do przodu, jednak staje na grabie. Kij uderza go, a dziobak przewraca się i mdleje. Podbiega do niego Heinz z jakimś pudłem i markerem) Dundersztyc: Ha, nie wierzę, że nabrałeś się na starą jak świat sztuczkę z grabiami! (Dundersztyc wsadza dziobaka do pudła i zamyka je) Dundersztyc: Wyślemy cię na Wyspy Czagos na Oceanie Indyjskim... Masz szczęście, że kurier Zdzisław jest jeszcze pod budynkiem, to się załapiesz. (Dundersztyc biegnie z paczką na balkon, po czym ją wyrzuca. Po chwili słychać głośny jęk z bólu mężczyzny) Dundersztyc: WYBACZ, ZDZISIEK!!! No, to skoro Pana Dziobaka mam z głowy, to zajmę się moim inatorem. Ale chwila, nie mogę mówić o moim planie do nikogo! Zawsze opowiadałem o moich planach Pepe Panu Dziobakowi. Muszę coś wymyślić... (Zack z telefonem w ręku wchodzi do jakiejś kawiarni. Rozgląda się) Dziewczyna siedząca przy jednym ze stolików: Zack! Psssst... (Zack podchodzi do brązowowłosej nastolatki o długich rozpuszczonych włosach. Ma na sobie ogromny różowy kapelusz, szal ze skóry lamparta i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Reszta nie różni się od młodszej kasjerki w sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u) Zack: Yyyy... dzień dobry. Szukam takiej dziewczyny o brązowych włosach i... Jasmine: To ja, Jasmine! Zack: A, to ty... zmieniłaś się trochę. Jasmine: Jesteś debilem, ale to zarazem takie urocze. (Zack siada na krześle) Jasmine: W tym miejscu Brenda nie powinna nas znaleźć. (Jeden z baristów odwraca się w stronę Jasmine i Zack'a. Okazuje się nim Brenda z doklejonym wąsem i brodą) Brenda (szeptem): Nie powinna... (W G-Tech'u. Ferb leży na czymś przypominającym kozetkę lekarską. Przed nim stoi Zoltan analizujący coś w tablecie na stojaku) Zoltan: Tak jak myślałem, masz stwardnienie rozsiane. Ferb: Co?! Zoltan: Nie, żartuję. Najwyraźniej masz umiejętność zatrzymywania czasu na życzenie. Gdy powiesz "czas stop" wszystko dookoła się zatrzymuje, a "czas start" wznawia czas. Grawitacja działa tylko na ciebie. Jeżeli podczas tego zatrzymania czasu dotkniesz czegoś, to na ten obiekt również wpłynie siła grawitacji. Nie działa na ludzi i inne istoty żywe. Ferb: To fajnie. Będę miał czas, żeby obejrzeć serial i odrobić pracę domową w minutę. Zoltan: O nie, nie. Po pierwsze - wszystkie zegarki, telewizory, telefony i tym podobne nie działają wtedy. Po drugie - masz zakaz używania tej mocy. Ferb: Ale jak to?! Zoltan: Przecież wiesz, że twój chip jest uszkodzony. Fineasza też. Każde użycie mocy to 50% szans na niepowodzenie. Nie wiadomo, co może się stać. Muszę dokładniej przeanalizować tę umiejętność. Ferb: E tam, gadanie. Zoltan: Ale musisz... Ferb: Czas stop! (Wszystko dookoła przestaje się ruszać) Ferb: Idę po marker... Hehe... (Spółka zło. Obok inatora stoi stolik, na którym leży śliwka) Dundersztyc: I widzisz, Pepe Panie Śliwko, w dzieciństwie bardzo się bałem ziemniaków. A gdy ziemniaczany kataklizm nawiedzi całe miasto, ta fobia obejmie również całe Danville! (Cisza) Dundersztyc: No co, Pepe Panie Śliwko? To genialny plan! Już tak nie przewracaj oczami. Hmmm... ciekawe, co u Pepe Pana Dziobaka. (Tymczasem na Wyspach Czagos. Pepe w okularach przeciwsłonecznych buja się na hamaku i pije koktajl. Po chwili zdejmuje okulary i wyjmuje spod hamaka jakiś blaster i strzela nim w stronę nieba. Zakłada okulary i buja się dalej) (Tymczasem na jakimś polu) Moranica: Rozpoczynamy pierwszą rundę. Każdy uczestnik ma trzy młoty. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź musi rzucić w stronę zwłok farmera leżących gdzieś w tej kukurydzy. Im bliżej ciała, tym więcej punktów. Za trafienie w rolnika jest 100 punktów. Wszystko jasne? Summer: Nie. Jak można kogoś zabić?! Moranica: Stul pysk. (Summer zakłada ręce na piersi) Moranica: Okej. Pierwsze pytanie. Jak nazywa się zdobywczyni tytułu Miss Poland 2003? Buford: Eeee... Stephanie: Obstawiam, że Moranica Uglyfoot. Moranica: Poprawnie! Rzucaj młotem. (Stephanie podnosi z ziemi młot i rzuca nim daleko. Gdy ląduje, słychać czyjś jęk) Moranica: 100 punktów. Kolejne pytanie. Jak się nazywa przyszła żona Zolta... Baljeet: Moranica Uglyfoot! Moranica: Poprawnie. Rzucaj młotem. (Baljeet chwyta za młot, jednak nie może go podnieść) Moranica: Haha! Co za oferma. Ja to jestem tak silna, że słoiki ogórków otwierałam pośladkami mojego byłego męża. 0 punktów. Pytanie następne. Jakie jest... Summer: Moranica Uglyfoot! Moranica: Nie. Odpowiedź to spaghetti bez makaronu z sosem grzybowo-pieczarkowym. Summer: To jakie było pytanie? Moranica: "Jakie jest ulubione danie Moranici Uglyfoot?". Summer: No wie pani? Moranica: Lecim dalej. W którym roku Moranica Uglyfoot zrzygała się na oryginalny akt "Deklaracji praw narodu angielskiego"? Summer: 1689! Moranica: Źle. 1688. Summer: Wydano ją w 1689. Moranica: Byłam wtedy, to wiem lepiej. Kolejne pytanie. Jak... Buford: Serek wiejski! Summer: Zaraz, że co?! Moranica: Masz rzut młotem. (Buford podnosi młot i rzuca nim daleko) Moranica: 89 punktów. Baljeet: Zaraz, bez żadnych obliczeń i pomiarów? Przecież to nieuczci... Moranica: Zamknij japę, gówniarzu. Minus 10 punktów za pyskowanie. (Chwilę później) Moranica: Któremu prezydentowi Stanów Zjednoczonych piękna Moranica Uglyfoot narzygała do kapelusza? Summer: Czyżby Abraham Lincoln? Moranica: Tak. Ale i tak wiem, że nie dorzucisz tym młotem nawet do swoich stóp, więc 0 punktów. Summer: Ej! Moranica: No dobra. Krótkie podsumowanie. Prowadzi Sinner z 300 punktami, za nią Var Stonn z 246, potem Inside z 0, a na końcu Glinder z -10 punktami. Glinder, wy(PIIIIIIIP)asz z gry! Baljeet: Ale to nie fair! Moranica: No i? I tak cię nigdy nie lubiłam, więc planowałam cię wywalić w pierwszej rundzie. A my przejdziemy do drugiej rundy, ale dopiero po reklamach. Głównie dlatego, że musimy przenieść się w inne miejsce. (Reklama) Głos: Masz hemoroidy? Zatem kup... Baljeet: Proszę, nie!!! (Kawiarnia. Zack i Jasmine rozmawiają. Brenda czyści blat. Do środka wchodzi mężczyzna w garniturze. Podchodzi do Brendy) Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Jestem tajnym agentem. Brenda (męskim głosem): Chyba nie takim tajnym, skoro mi pan powiedział. Mężczyzna: Poszukujemy tych kobiet. (Mężczyzna wyjmuje z kieszeni zdjęcie kasjerek, za które przebierały się Brenda i Jasmine) Brenda (męskim głosem): Eeee... niestety, nie kojarzę ich. Mężczyzna: Dobrze. Do widzenia. (Mężczyzna wychodzi z kawiarni) Brenda: To chyba jakiś początkujący agent. (Na szczycie G-Tech'u. Summer, Buford i Stephanie są przywiązani do lin. Moranica stoi obok Baljeet'a) Moranica: Zasady kolejnej rundy. Schodzicie w dół po ścianie tego budynku. Ja wam zadaję pytania. Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź jest 5 punktów. Osoba, która jako pierwsza zejdzie z budynku, jest już w finale. Summer: Ale ja nie umiem chodzić po ścianach wieżowców! Moranica: Spokojnie, macie wykupioną polisę na życie. Chyba. Nie, żartuję, nie macie! (Summer przełyka nerwowo ślinę) Moranica: No już, włazić mi na ścianę! (Steph, Buford i Summer łapią się za linę i schodzą na ścianę) Summer: Trochę wysoko... Stephanie: Jesteśmy na szczycie ponad stupiętrowego wieżowca. Co ty nie powiesz? Niby taka kujonka, a taka nieogarnięta. Summer: Steph, słuchaj, jak już tu jesteśmy, to chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Stephanie: Czego? Summer: Chciałabym cię przeprosić za to, co ci wtedy powiedziałam. Stephanie (wybucha śmiechem): Co? Raz mnie zdissowałaś i już ci jest przykro? I co, poszłaś wypłakać się mamusi? Żałosna jesteś. Summer: Steph, moim zdaniem powinnyśmy przestać się kłó... Moranica: Dla utrudnienia rzucam cegłami! Summer: CO?! (Summer dostaje cegłą w twarz. Puszcza się liny i spada z budynku. Baljeet podbiega do krawędzi budynku) Baljeet: Summer!!! Moranica: Nic jej nie będzie. (Moranica popycha Baljeet'a ręką. Chłopak spada, uderzając w Steph, która również puszcza się liny. Oboje lecą w dół) Buford: Ja też chcę tak! (Buford puszcza się liny i spada w dół) (Kilka minut później, na dole. Poobijana czwórka leży na ziemi. Podbiega do nich Moranica, która wybiegła z budynku) Moranica: Ej, miałam dobre pytania! Nieważne. Fantside za zejście jako pierwsza zakwalifikowała się do finału. Summer (udając szczęśliwą): Jeeej... Za wygraną chyba zafunduję sobie wózek inwalidzki. Moranica: Stephanie ma 300 punktów, więc również przechodzi do finału. Vak Bomm, wy(PIIIIIIIP)asz! Kto wygra finał? Przekonacie się po reklamach! (Reklamy) Głos: Masz problemy z nietrzymaniem moczu w miejscach publicznych? Baljeet: I weź tu jedz przy takich reklamach... (W G-Tech'u. Ferb siedzi w pokoju i przegląda coś na telefonie) Ferb: Hmmm... wpadłem na pomysł. Czas stop! (Ferb odkłada telefon i wychodzi z pokoju. Znajduje się w głównym pomieszczeniu szkoły. Na kanapie siedzi nieruchomy Zoltan, trzymając palec na ekranie. Ferb spycha wazę ze stolika, po czym wybucha śmiechem. Waza tłucze się. Ferb, chichocząc, ucieka do pokoju. Po chwili Zoltan znowu rusza się) Zoltan: Ej, co się stało z moją wazą?! (W spółce zło. Heinz stoi przy maszynie, przy której stoi stolik, na którym leży Pepe Pan Śliwka) Dundersztyc: Pora trochę zmienić pogodę! (Zawiewa silniejszy wiatr, śliwka spada ze stołu) Dundersztyc: Ha! Nie pokonasz mnie, Pepe Panie Śliwko! Usunąłem z tej maszyny przycisk autodestrukcji, więc nie ma szans, żeby ją zniszcz... (Z nieba leci promień, który uderza w inator Heinz'a. Maszyna wybucha) Dundersztyc: To chyba żart... (Heinz podnosi śliwkę i rzuca ją w stronę miasta) Dundersztyc: A żeby cię pierun jasny, Pepe Panie Śliwko! (W miejskim zoo. Moranica, Summer, Baljeet, Buford i Stephanie stoją na skrzyżowaniu alejek) Moranica: Witam po przerwie. Do finału dostały się Tlinner i Lartside. W rundzie finałowej ich punkty się zerują. Ich zadaniem jest odnalezienie trzynastu zebr w tym zoo i kopnięcie ich w d(PIIIIIIIP)ę. Po każdym kopnięciu otrzymują pytanie, które wyskoczy z tyłka zwierzęcia. Jeżeli odpowiedzą dobrze, dostają 2 punkty. Jeżeli źle - wybierają. Albo dostaną -3 punkty albo wpi(PIIIIIIIP)ol ode mnie. Jasne? Stephanie: Nie czaję, kto wymyśla takie głupie zasady! Moranica: Gotowi? Summer: Nie. Moranica: Do startu... Stephanie: Pani Moranico! (Moranica beka tak głośno, że w pobliżu z ziemi wyrasta wulkan, który wybucha) Summer: O fuj. Stephanie: To chyba był start. No nieważne, lecę po te zebry. Nara, lamusko! (Stephanie odbiega) Summer: Nie mogę tego przegrać... (Summer biegnie w przeciwną stronę. Dobiega do drzewa, za którym stoi zebra) Summer: Ale że mam ją kopnąć? (Znikąd pojawia się Baljeet, który chwyta Summer za udo, po czym macha jej nogą tak, że jej stopa ląduje na tyłku zebry. Z tyłka wypada jak z dozownika karteczka przywiązana do nitki. Baljeet zrywa karteczkę i czyta pytanie) Baljeet: "Jak nazywa się europejski kraj słynący z pysznych placków z Dunkerkami?". Summer: Wiesz, ja bym nie brała tej karteczki do rąk. Baljeet: Właśnie, fuj! (Baljeet wyrzuca karteczkę) Summer: A odpowiedź to Drusselstein! Moranica (siedząca na drzewie): Poprawnie. Plus jeden punkt! (Tymczasem u Stephanie. Dziewczyna podbiega do zebry stojącej pod płotem) Stephanie: Dawaj pytanie! (Stephanie z całej siły kopie zebrę w zadek. Zebra przerażona ucieka. Z jej tyłka wyskakuje karteczka, jednak jest przywiązana nitką do jej wnętrzności) Stephanie: Ej, wracaj mi tu! (Stephanie zaczyna gonić zebrę) Moranica (wyskakując zza jakiegoś drzewa): Kto wygra ten program prowadzony przez piękną i uroczą Moranicę Ugly... Buford (siedzący pod płotem): Pani se nie schlebia... Moranica: Dowiecie się po reklamach! (Reklamy) Głos: Czy... Baljeet: NIE! (W G-Tech'u. Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na łóżkach i grają w gry na telefonie) Ferb: Ej, Fineasz. Może by zrobić jakiś żart Moranice? Fineasz: Jaki? Ferb: Kamery na pewno mnie nie zarejestrują, gdy podczas zatrzymania czasu włożę Moranice kostkę rosołową do prysznica. Fineasz: Stary, to genialne, ale... Ferb: Ale co? Fineasz: Pamiętasz, co Zoltan mówił o tej mocy? Powiedział, żeby jej nie używać, dopóki nie zbada jej dokładnie. Ferb: Oj, nie przesadzaj. Trzeba się trochę wyszaleć, hasztag Yolo. Fineasz: Jak sobie chcesz, ale uważam, że to fatalny pomysł. Ferb: Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziemy się z tego śmiać. (Tymczasem w kawiarni. Jasmine i Zack śmieją się i rozmawiają. Brenda czyści ekspres do kawy zieloną ścierką. Po chwili wyrzuca ją do kosza i staje przy drzwiach wyjściowych) Brenda (męskim głosem): Uwaga! Dzisiaj zamykamy lokal wcześniej! (Ludzie powoli wychodzą z kawiarni. Zack i Jasmine dalej siedzą przy stoliku. Podchodzi do nich Brenda) Brenda: Przepraszam, ale muszą państwo opuścić lokal. Jasmine: Nie wydaje mi się. (Brenda zauważa, że ostatnia osoba wychodzi z lokalu. Zrywa sztuczną brodę i wąsa) Brenda: Ja myślę co innego! Jasmine: Eeee... ja to wszystko wyjaśnię. (Ktoś wchodzi do lokalu. Cała trójka zauważa trzech tajnych agentów. Stojący po środku trzyma blaster. Jest nim agent, który pojawił się wcześniej) Mężczyzna: Nie ma na to czasu... (W programie telewizyjnym Moranici. Moranica stoi na skrzyżowaniu alejek) Moranica: Uczestniczki idą łeb w łeb. Gantside i Pinner mają po 6 punktów, a o zwycięstwie zadecyduje ostatnia zebra. Ale kto wygra? Czas poznać odpowiedź! (Ktoś dzwoni do Moranici. Moranica wyjmuje z kieszeni Nokię 3310 i przykłada do ucha) Moranica: Czego?! Z drugiej strony: Dzień dobry. Czy dodzwoniliśmy się do pani Moranici Uglyfoot? Moranica: Ta... Z drugiej strony: To dobrze. Mamy dla pani propozycję nie do odrzucenia! (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Zoltan siedzi w głównym pomieszczeniu i przegląda coś na tablecie. Nagle z windy wysiada jakiś mężczyzna. Ma średniej długości brązowe włosy. Nosi czarną koszulkę z wilkiem na niej. Ma ciemnoniebieskie jeansy z dziurami oraz czarne trampki) Mężczyzna: Dzień dobry. Szukam niejakiej Moranici Uglyfoot. (Zoltan wstaje i podchodzi do windy) Zoltan: Chwilowo jej nie ma. A kto jej szuka? Mężczyzna: Pan to Zoltan Davenport? Zoltan: Tak. Mężczyzna: Moranica nazwała pana w "Milionerach" przyszłym mężem, więc chyba mogę panu zaufać? Zoltan: Ymmm... chyba tak. Mężczyzna: To dobrze. Nie chcę zbędnie przedłużać. Nazywam się Ethan Goldfeeder, mam 17 lat i jestem rodzonym bratem Moranici. (Zoltanowi szczęka opada do podłogi) Zoltan: Ale jak?! (Napisy końcowe) (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Fineasz leży na łóżku i robi pracę domową. Do pokoju wchodzi Ferb z zakupami) Ferb: Jestem i mam kostkę rosołową. Czas chyba zrobić Moranice ten żart. Fineasz: Stary, na serio, nie polecam. Nawet jeżeli ci się uda, to Moranica nie będzie zadowolona. Ojjj, nie będzie... Ferb: Nie przesadzaj, brachu. Czas stop. (Fineasz przestaje się ruszać. Ferb wyjmuje z siatki kostkę rosołową. Kilka minut później. Ferb wraca do pokoju, śmiejąc się) Ferb: Dobra, żart zrobiony. Czas start! Fineasz, możesz być dumny. (Cisza. Fineasz dalej jest nieruchomy) Ferb: Yyy... czas start! (Nic się nie dzieje) Ferb (przerażony): CZAS START!!! (Nic się nie dzieje) Ferb: O cholera... Co ja zrobiłem?! KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *